Jungkook! Aku seme!
by Alpha Jjk
Summary: Taehyung itu seme! Dan Jungkook itu uke! Khayalan dari seorang Kim Taehyung semata:)


**kookv fanfiction**

 **BL, boys love alias homo ya :)**

Summary: Taehyung itu seme dan Jeon Jungkook itu uke! khayalan seorang Kim Taehyung semata:)

alphajjk

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Ja—jangan pernah berani mendekat padaku Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung memekik histeris seraya memeluk lutut nya kalut. Mata kucing nya melotot dengan lucu, membuat lelaki yang di panggil Jungkook tadi terkekeh gemas. Padahal Jungkook hanya duduk di tepi kasur dengan tenang.

"Ada apa dengan mu hm?"

Cih! sok tampan sekali pria ini. Taehyung misuh-misuh dalam hati, secara tidak sadar bibirnya mengerucut kesal.

"Kesepakatan kita kemarin kemarin loh. Aku seme nya di sini jadi jangan coba-coba melakukan hal aneh pada tubuhku." Kata nya kesal. Tetapi Jungkook merespon nya dengan halis terangkat pongah.

Taehyung ini semakin menggemaskan saja.

Lima tahun menjalin hubungan asmara membuat Jungkook memutuskan untuk melamar kekasihnya tersebut tepat di hari jadi mereka yang ke Lima, tidak mudah mendapat restu dari pihak orang tua masing masing dan Jungkook harus ekstra berusaha agar restu dari kedua belah pihak berada di genggaman nya. Mereka harus mendapat omelan panjang dari orang tua masing masing tentang hubungan tidak normal kedua nya. Setelah itu di lanjutkan dengan perdebatan siapa yang akan menjadi pihak bottom dan top. Padahal dulu saat Jungkook dan Taehyung berpacaran tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mempermasalahkannya.

Lebih parahnya lagi Taehyung dengan lantang nya mengatakan jika ia akan menjadi Dominan dari Jungkook, di depan orang tua mereka yang kala itu sedang berkumpul.

Pfft, Jungkook harus rela menahan tawa nya agar tidak meledak kala itu. Kekasihnya ingin menjadi Dominan dari seorang Jeon Jungkook? Pemuda yang memilik otot keras di tubuhnya di usia masih 18? Taehyung bahkan terlalu kekanakan ketika mengatakan nya, raut wajah berseri dengan semu kemerahan yang dengan nakal nya menjalar di pipi kekasihnya.

Lalu kemudian mereka mendapat restu dan segera menjalankan pernikahan sederhana yang hanya di hari orang orang terdekat. Jimin yang merupakan sahabat Jungkook hadir saat itu di temani Min Yoongi. Adapula Jung Hoseok, mantan kekasih Taehyung saat masih masa Sekolah menengah Atas. Jungkook harus menahan kesal saat Taehyung terlihat berbinar menatap Hoseok yang ia akui semakin berkharisma.

Kemudian masalah datang lagi. Setelah bergulat di atas altar tentang siapa yang berhak menjadi pihak Dominan di dalam hubungan mereka. Taehyung yang memiliki sifat tak mau kalah tentu saja bersikeras ingin menjadi top untuk Jungkook.

Taehyung merasa bahwa ia yang lebih tua dari pemuda itu bertekad kuat akan mengendalikan Jungkook. Meski sadar Jungkook tumbuh melebihi apa yang di perkirakan. Lelaki itu tumbuh tinggi dengan dada keras dan otot di sekitar tubuhnya, Namun Jungkook juga terlihat menggemaskan jika sedang tertawa, gigi kelinci nya akan terlihat dan itu benar benar membuat Taehyung gemas. Mirip seperti kelinci raksasa kata Taehyung.

Namun setelah semua acara telah selesai kedua nya memasuki kamar yang saat ini akan mereka tempati berdua. Orang tua Jungkook sempat melempar tatapan bengis, ayah nya memberi tepukan semangat di bahu sementara ibu nya berbisik 'Jadilah Dominan anakku! Atau penis mu akan Ibu potong dadu!' sambil memberinya kondom berbagai warna dan aroma.

Dan apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Taehyung tengah meringkuk seperti kucing kedinginan di atas kasur sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Baiklah jadi dia yang akan menjadi Dominan Jungkook?

''Ada apa dengan mu sayang? Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu hm?'' Jungkook melempar tatapan jahil, mengedip genit ketika Taehyung mengacungkan kepalan tangan pertanda kesal. Taehyung melakukan nya jika memang sedang kesal, itu bentuk kekesalannya.

''Awas kau, ugh mau apa dekat dekat denganku hah? Aku seme di sini. ''Kata nya pongah, mengangkat dagu.

Jungkook tergelak. Merangkak di atas kasur menuai pekikan kaget dari Taehyung.

''Huh? Ada apa denganmu eh? Bukan nya ingin menjadi Dominan?'' Tanya Jungkook main main. Dia akan membuat Taehyung di bawah dominasi nya, membuat lelaki itu candu akan sentuhan lembut dan kasar nya di bawah telapak tangan besar nya.

Yah, obsesi dari Jungkook bukan lagi memiliki Taehyung tapi membuat nya bertekuk lutut di bawah dominasi nya.

Taehyung semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Laki laki di depan nya kemudian bergerak gesit menekan tubuh kurus itu hingga terlentang di kasur, kedua tangan nya reflek menekan dada Jungkook agar tidak merapat ke arahnya. Ia menelan ludah gugup.

''Ini tidak adil!'' Taehyung kembali protes, bibirnya mengerucut kesal.

''Apanya?'' alis nya terangkat bingung. Ia merunduk menatap bola jernih milik Taehyung. Lelaki di bawah nya bergerak tidak nyaman.

''Kau bisa melemparku jika mau, tubuhmu terlalu bagus untuk jadi uke.''

''Porsi tubuhku untuk seorang seme sayang, bukan uke.''

Perkataan itu sukses menuai protesan dari Taehyung. Hei ia tidak akan menjadi uke! Ia adalah Dominan sekarang, membayangkan wajah Jungkook merona dan bermanja manja dengan nya membuat Taehyung tersenyum senang.

Hohoho ini akan menyenangkan! Taehyung membatin senang.

Ia menatap Jungkook antusias, menarik baju pasangan hidup nya hingga akhirnya membawa lengannya mengalung ke leher putih Jungkook. Kedua kaki nya melebar mengikuti pergerakan lengannya untuk memeluk pinggang Jungkook.

''Aku akan senang sekali jika aku menjadi seme mu. Selama kita pacaran aku selalu melihatmu hanya tersenyum seperlu nya, sikapmu terkadang cuek bahkan padaku sendiri.'' Taehyung meniup poni nya kesal. Jungkook memberi kecupan ringan di ujung hidung Taehyung.

''Lalu? Kau mau aku bagaimana?''

Taehyung melempar senyum lucu.

Kesempatan!

''Aku ingin kau jadi uke. Berperilaku seperti uke juga.''

''Seperti?'' tanya Jungkook. Ia memang tidak pandai bertingkah seperti itu, biasa nya Taehyung yang akan merona jika ia melemparkan godaan atau meremas pantat Taehyung tiba tiba. Ia tidak bisa sungguh, yang Jungkook ingat adalah saat usia nya memasuki 15 tahun, diri nya memang selalu bertingkah lucu seperti bergerak antusias saat melihat baru atau tersipu jika bertemu dengan orang yang lebih dewasa.

Tapi itu dulu.

Sekarang ia bahkan merasa enggang untuk merengek ke pada siapapun. Ia merasa tidak suka. Hanya saja melihat Taehyung begitu antusias ingin menjadi seme maka ia akan mengabulkannya, toh hanya perlu sedikit bermanja, tanpa harus berblushing atau merajuk seperti Taehyung.

''Baiklah.'' kata Jungkook setelah Taehyung sempat menggesek gesek hidung di sekitar perpotongan lehernya.

Dasar manja.

Taehyung mengangkat wajah nya menatap ukiran sempurna sang pencipta. Ia terpaku pada garis rahang lelaki nya yang begitu tegas.

''Apanya?''

Jungkook mendengus,''Kau akan jadi seme ku, tapi jangan terlalu menuntut atau akan ku tusuk lubang mu dengan tombak gagah ku.'' bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai kejam, ia berpikir akan menjamah lelaki di bawah nya ini dengan obat perangsang.

''Benarkah?! Serius?''

''Ya, sangat serius. Nah ayo segera tidur sweetie.'' Jungkook melepas pelukan Taehyung membuat lelaki itu protes. Tidak suka acara memeluk nya terganggu.

''Hei kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!'' Taehyung merensek mendekati Jungkook lalu melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Jungkook, memeluknya erat. Di sampingnya sang kekasih terkekeh geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan 'seme' nya ini.

Jungkook menarik kepala Taehyung,menekan kepala lelaki nya ke dada bidang nya.

''Baiklah baiklah, aku akan memeluk kekasih cantik ku ini.'' ia merasakan dada nya di pukul main main membuat sudut bibir Jungkook terangkat.

''Jangan memanggilku cantik!'' protes Taehyung kesal.

Sebenarnya siapa yang uke di sini?

End! Huaahahahahaahahhaha ._. Jd cerita apa ini? --' au ah.. Tinggalkan jejak juseyo


End file.
